Coins are commonly stored in rolls of a specific number of coins encased in paper or plastic wrappers. For example, a roll of pennies contains 50 pennies, a roll of nickels contains 40 nickels, a roll of dimes contains 50 dimes, and a roll of quarters contains 40 quarters.
Insuring that the correct number of coins is inserted into the wrapper can be very time-consuming if the coins are individually counted. In addition, inserting the coins into the wrappers by hand is also time-consuming as the wrappers do not readily accept the coins.
Numerous coin packaging devices have been proposed heretofore to reduce the time for counting coins and inserting them into coin wrappers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,804 to Carruthers discloses a coin counting and packaging device. However, it is usable with only one denomination of coins, and it does not solve the above-mentioned difficulty of the coin wrapper not readily accepting coins. U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,325 by Capodanno discloses another counting and packaging device. It also can be used with only one coin denomination, and only gives a partial solution to the above-mentioned problem of the wrapper not easily accepting coins. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,736 and 4,091,599 by Condis and Lemieux, respectively, each disclose coin counting and packaging devices which can be used with only one coin denomination.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a manual coin counting and packaging apparatus which allows rapid counting of a predetermined number of more than one denomination of coins, such as pennies, nickels, and dimes.
It is a further object to provide a coin counting and packaging apparatus which enables a stack of any of several denominations of coins to be rapidly loaded into a corresponding coin roll wrapper.